A Pikachu Created
by TrueGreatOne
Summary: Ash was a trainer who lost a pokemon, and was desperate to get him back.


**As you read this FanFic. you may notice that the background of the characters is not part of the videogame, nor the anime. I have rewritten their backstories to create a more interesting story. Thank you.**

"No!" Ash screamed as he watched the Garchomp rip the head off of his favourite friend. Pikachu. He sank to his knees bound in the chains that Giovanni had placed him in. He was only twelve years old that day.

Pikachu had been a present. After Ash was born, his parents felt he needed a companion. They talked to their neighbor, the pokémon professor, Prof. Oak. Oak recommended the popular one, Pikachu. Ash was ecstatic when he had received Pikachu. He would always be talking to him and playing with him. His parents knew it was a good choice. They weren't surprised that when Ash turned ten, he decided to keep his best friend at his side for the journey to complete the Pokédex.

Ash would always go in strong with Pikachu and the opponents noticed how close Ash was to Pikachu. It was as if Pikachu was one with Ash.

Only two years ago. Ash sobbed as Giovanni walked toward him, cackling. "Your little "friend"s head would look wonderful upon a pike right by my desk." Giovanni said. Ash looked up. He faced those cold, emotionless eyes. Ash was scared. He had just seen his best friend's head completely ripped off. Blood was still pouring out of the head and body. Pikachu's mouth lay open, as if he was saying "Pika…". The eyes had lost their playful light. "Are you sad?", Giovanni sneered, "it was only a worthless pokémon. There are hundreds in the world." Ash held in his anger, but he couldn't control his sobs. Eventually, he couldn't even hold in his anger. He let it out. Into words, cries, and just silence. "You bastard!" Ash yelled. Giovanni smiled. This kid was going to pay for what he had done. Team Rocket had lost thousands all because of this kid and his pokémon. Giovanni reached for the knife he had been holding in his jacket, ever since the kid had, accidentally, caused the death of his daughter, Mary. Pikachu's Thunderbolt had struck Mary in the chest, right at the heart. Giovanni didn't care if it was an accident. Ash had gotten away with it, but now, now he would pay. The knife gleamed in the light. Ash looked down. He knew that he was going to be killed. He had been meddling around in business that was very dangerous. Giovanni raised the knife and then plunged it into Ash's neck. Blood spurted out, and Giovanni laughed like he was at the greatest comedy of all time. But his celebration was short lived. Police broke into the room, immediately shooting and incapacitating Giovanni. An ambulance rushed to the scene, and quickly brought Ash to the hospital. The paramedics tried asking him his name, where he lived, or who his parents were, but all they heard was, "No, not him.". Ash was immediately treated, but doctors knew that the damage to the brain was irreparable.

"Ash, honey, would you like some soup?" Ash's mother asked him. Ash didn't reply, as usual. He had the mental stability of a four year old. This was different though. He usually was watching television, or just lying on the floor, but this time he was huddled around something. His mother only dismissed it as a little plaything, as if Ash really was a four year old. She left to heat up soup and Ash ran outside. He had already dug up the dead body of his original Pikachu. He was killing live ones to try and bring his best friend back. "Pika, wake up, Pika." Ash kept muttering to himself. He only caught the wild ones. He didn't want his best friend to be taken away. He only need a few last pieces. But he wanted his friend to really talk. After dinner, when his parents were sleeping he walked in and ripped out their vocal cords. He did this calmly, with his safety scissors that were by his bed. With blood pooling onto the floor, Ash walked back to his room. He took of the blanket on his bed and placed the vocal cords into the thing that he used to call his best friend. He stapled him up, "like a good doctor", Ash thought. He waited, and after about three hours, he heard a noise on his bed. "_Ash? Help me…._" the creepy voice drowned out, as a foot tall creature fell out of Ash's bed. It stumbled toward him, and collapsed into Ash's arms. Ash smiled, his friend was awake again.


End file.
